Marine vessels often include an outboard motor(s) or an inboard motor(s)—sometimes the boats are powered by multiple oars and/or wind. Often boats are powered with some combination of the various powering mechanisms, all to provide propulsion when desired. The passengers on a small recreational vessel are highly dependent on the reliability of the power system and the primary powering mechanism, especially once away from the original point of land/shore. In case of mechanical failure of the powering mechanism for the boat, generically herein referred to as the motor (breakage in a critical component (propeller, gears, mast, loss of fuel, insufficient battery to restart the same, etc.)), which, sadly, seems not to be uncommon, the vessel and its occupants are substantially rendered helpless. They will need to use some communication system or device, e.g., ship to shore or cell phones, etc. to call for aid. This, however, assuming communication is available, can be very timely, sometimes scary depending upon weather conditions, and frustrating. Often, even if emergency help is dispatched, locating the stranded vessel is problematic and the speed of the emergency vessel not always great, hence the time to rescue seemingly long. This is very uncomfortable for the boat occupants, especially if storm clouds are present or a squall on the horizon. Thus, an emergency available alternative power-providing mechanism which is carried aboard of the boat and which takes up a minimum of space until needed is highly desirable. However, it is important for the device so provided that it does not take up too much room and that it be capable of quick, simple and effective deployment, when needed. Also, the emergency powering device, if designed or engineered to utilize common on board mechanisms for securing the same in position, seems highly advantageous and desirable.
While a sea towing vessel or a nearby other marine or water vessel may provide assistance in some instances, such cannot be depended upon and, in any event, the length of time of seeming helplessness is very disconcerting and frustrating. Providing an emergency-available device, even if it only moves the otherwise stranded boat at a small speed, is a great relief to the occupants. The decrease in anxiety for the occupants can be great, just knowing that the boat is moving in the right direction, albeit slowly—towards safety. If the vessel in distress is in a remote location or is otherwise unable even to contact assistance, the vessel and its passengers are in peril. Speed of the emergency aid vessel is not always the issue, but, rather, communication to alert the shore or another vessel of an emergency situation and location become primary. Here, again, knowing that the marine boat in distress is moving, with even a small motor, is a great sense of relief to the occupants.
The present invention is an emergency-available, collapsed until needed, small powering unit for the boat. It is compact, capable of being deployed quickly and, yet, after use can be collapsed back to its storage condition by easy disassembly. Use of the emergency drive unit can be accomplished with ease and it will provide emergency auxiliary power for the boat. Preferably, the device is secured onto either side of the boat or transom by a supporting, vertical pole which slides into the commonly available standard anchor light sockets or receptacles which are often already present on the side walls or transom of boats. The vertical support is provided with a clamping block through which one of the relatively short tubes or piping (connecting the auxiliary motor on one end to the integrated propeller of the emergency drive unit on the other end) is rotatively secured. This allows the drive or auxiliary motor on one end of the long connected together piping to be balanced with the propeller on the other end of the long piping with the fulcrum point for balancing the motor and the propeller being the vertical support post, itself preferably held in the anchor light socket on the gunwale of the boat. Running down the central shaft of the assembled tubes or piping is a drive shaft, often flexible but not necessarily so, which transmits the power of the drive or auxiliary motor to the rotation of the propeller placed into the water.
Other securing mechanisms are contemplated for holding the assembled tubes or piping at the side wall of the boat in the situation where an anchor light receptacle is not present or only inconveniently present. So, for example, a mechanism can be used which secures the assembled long poles to a cleat, to a flag pole holder, to a fishing rod holder, to the grab bars, to the canopy support, etc. In most embodiments, the connecting tubes or piping are adjustably secured within a clamp block and the clamp block held by a vertical extending rod which is secured to the side wall of the boat, to the cleat, the fishing rod holder, to the flag pole holder, to the anchor light receptacle, etc.
According to the invention, the auxiliary or drive motor of the present emergency device is either hard wired, plug and “play” wired, or otherwise capable of being connected to the main source of power on the boat, e.g., the battery (12 volt; 24 volt or even 36 volt battery can be used for driving the motor of the device). The battery used for the main engines of the vessel can be used or the device can be provided with its own small battery or power supply for powering the same as and when needed.
Accordingly, there is a perceived need for an emergency marine motor that is highly compact when stored and not needed but which can be quickly and easily assembled and deployed in an emergency situation. After use, the device can be simply disassembled for re-storage for use again in an emergency situation. The device should be stored compactly to reduce taking up valuable space onboard the vessel and, preferably, be easily and quickly assembled and secured to the vessel in a manner which ensures that the motive force is transmitted to a rotating propeller placeable into the water, which is safely and effectively held there, with the support for the device on the side wall of the boat being accomplished by using available mechanisms already aboard many boats, even small or medium size boats.
The present invention, an emergency drive unit for a marine vessel, basically comprises a long (when assembled) telescopically connected (bayonet type coupling, male and female connectors, screw threads, or ball and detent couplings, etc.) and collapsible, disconnectible or able to be broken down (for storage) set of piping or tubes holding an electric powered small motor on one end of a first tube or pipe, corresponding to the drive section, and a propeller on the other end of the pipes or tubing corresponding to the driven section, the rotating shaft of the drive motor being mechanically connected to the propeller by a flexible shaft travelling along the length of the pipes and tubes, preferably down their bores. A rotational output drive shaft extending from the rotating shaft of the auxiliary or drive motor is preferably parallel and more preferably housed within the pipes or tubing. A first section of tubing or pipe (or two such sections—a first section and center section(s)—for increasing the length between the motor and the propeller so that the propeller is beneath the surface of the water for powering the vessel) is connectable to the drive section with the motor and its rotating shaft and also connectable to the driven section of piping. The rotational shaft of the motor is secured to a flexible drive shaft or a solid drive shaft running down the center of the pipe(s) and tubing pieces. Alternatively, the piping or tubing can have the flexible or solid drive shaft supported beneath it and parallel thereto, with supporting hooks or O-rings extending below the piping and tubing and holding the drive shaft. In any event, the flexible or solid drive shaft (whether within or parallel and outside of the tubes/pipes) runs along and parallel to the length of the tubes/pipes and has a rotatable propeller secured to its driven end which suitably attached to the distal end of the drive shaft. The tubing/pipes provide support to the motor and rigidity and support to the rotatable shaft of the motor. The rotatable flexible or solid drive shaft with the propeller at its distal end extends into the water. When the small battery-powered motor is energized i.e., connected to the power of the battery or other source of fuel/power, the shaft of the motor rotates and that, in turn, rotates the solid or flexible drive shaft, which, in turn, rotates the propeller in the water, moving the same in the water and thus driving the boat. Control of the motor is accomplished by a spring loaded “return to off” twist or thumb lever safety throttle, near the motor and likely secured to the drive section, just like that of an outboard motor. A reverse direction for the propeller can also be provided. The present invention is not specifically intended for directional propulsion as the rudder of the boat can still provide the same, although it is also within the contemplation of the present invention for the direction of the propeller in the water to be turned and adjusted, too (preferably about the vertical support shaft preferably held in the anchor light recess or receptacle during an emergency because the onboard steering does not often respond quickly when a boat is moving at slow speed). Alternatively, of course, some mechanical mechanism can be provided for selective turning of the direction of the propeller to facilitate steering of the vessel. Or the boat can be steered by easy rotation of the long assembled pipes about the axis defined by the vertical support rod (held within the anchor light recess).
The connected tubes/pipes provide the mechanical support for the small motor, on one end, and for the rotatable flexible (or solid) shaft through the center or hollow sections of the tubing/pipes, with the propeller (of the driven end) extending out of and being supported on the other end of the flexible shaft and the tubing/pipes. Preferably, the piping, is comprised of two or more short (with no section preferably being longer than 3 feet, for storage purposes) tube/pipe telescopic sections (collapsible or at least disconnectible from one another when not in use and for compact storage). A central section, between the drive section with the motor and the driven section with the propeller, consists of a first section which is preferably secured within the anchor light receptacle of the boat, after the light has been removed. Alternatively, the vertical support of the device is held to a side wall of the boat by another mechanical mechanism, one which either cooperates with already onboard features of the vessel, e.g., fishing pole holders, grab bars, or cleats, or with some additional mechanism for securing the same in relative position. The length of the overall assembled device, from motor to propeller can selectively be extended by insertion of one or more lengths of pipe/rods. This added central section, for increasing the length of the overall device, can be provided depending upon the length of the boat and height of the side walls of the boat. The central section is comprised of a support or first section with a vertical support post or arm and the extra center section(s), if needed. Preferably, this support arm extends from the first section of the piping and at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the constructed tube/piping. This support arm is intended to be slid into, located and supported within a cylindrical recess in the gunwale of the boat—conventionally available in many motor boats and referred to as the anchor light sockets, or within fishing pole holders, or in flag pole holders, or by a mechanical coupler to a cleat of the motor boat or to the grab bar rails extending around the front or sides of the boat, etc. In any event, the first section is secured within a connector block which is secured to a vertical pipe or support which is secured into the side of the boat, preferably within the anchor light socket (after the light has been removed, leaving behind the exposed cylindrical recess for accepting the vertical pipe or support of the invention). The connector block is intended to allow the tubes/piping of the first section to slidably adjust the relative location of the motor on one end and the propeller on the other end, in relation to the boat. This allows a careful balancing of the two ends (with the connector block being the fulcrum point) and ensures that the propeller is under water for propulsion and safety.
The cylindrical recesses of the boat are frequently already available in the sides of small marine vessels and serve a variety of other purposes, e.g., support of fishing poles, support of flags, support of emergency lighting for night time boating, etc. Those recesses are thus available for use as a location to place the support pole of the connector block of the emergency drive unit.
At the middle of the first section of metal tube or rod (two metal tubes i.e., a first section and center section(s) can be connected together if increased length is desired between motor and propeller) and located a few feet away from the motor, is the adjustable clamp block. Preferably, it has a ball and socket swivel connection with a vertical pipe support. The vertical pipe support fits into the cylindrical recess on the side of the boat and the ball and socket connection of the clamp block slidably secure the first section of the piping. Thus, the first section is slidably adjustable within the connection and the angle that the first section of tubing defines with respect to the side wall of the vessel is changeable and adjustable, too—a consequence of the ball and socket connection. The clamp block holds the first section but also provides a simple ball and socket swivel joint. The clamp block is preferably formed of a high impact plastic and is both horizontally and vertically adjustable around the ball (located on the top end of the vertical section of support piping or tubing). That is, the ball is provides the swivel point for the clamp block, secured around the first section of piping. The ball is at the top of the vertical pipe support. So, with the lower end of the pipe support held within a cylindrical recess of the anchor light socket or receptacle in the side of the boat (or within a fishing pole support having a cylindrical recess) the ball allows the clamp block to rotate and move and this, in turn, connected to the tubing/pipes of the emergency mechanism, allows the rotating drive shaft (flexible or solid) and the propeller to be precisely adjusted and moved, as required to ensure balance and contact of the propeller with the water, yet not too deeply. The clamp block is secured around the ball and is held around the ball of the vertical pipe support by preferably quick fasteners. Use of quick fasteners allows for quick and simple adjustment without the need for special or available tools. This adjustment, i.e., release and tightening of the fasteners to hold the clamp block to the ball of the mechanism holds the clamp block around the ball and allows it to swivel in a ball and socket manner—tight enough to maintain the ball within the socket and yet the ball is free to be moved and frictionally hold its new and stable, balanced position within the socket/clamp block. The ball is attached and at the top of the vertical post (the pipe support) which can slide into the cylindrical recess of the boat—a standard anchor light socket in the side wall of the boat after the light has been first removed. That removal thus exposes the cylindrical, substantially vertical (yet sometimes slightly canted or angled) recess for receivably sliding therein the vertical pipe support of the present invention. The pipe support, the distal end of the pipe piece being the ball component of the ball and socket mechanism, slides into and is captured by the cylindrical recess. This eliminates the need for a boat owner to purchase or own any additional tools or pieces when use of the present invention is desired. However, if there is no standard mounting mechanism on a particular boat, thus preventing connection of the present invention to the already-provided receptacle attached to the gunwale of the vessel, a “dumbed down” or newly installed receptacle, like an anchor light socket, can be provided as a receiver and it can be installed by a dealer or marina or even by the boat owner.
In an emergency, the telescopic pipes (drive section, first section (extra center section(s), if required) and the driven section) are snapped or screwed/connected together (ball and détente coupling, bayonet type coupling, screw threads, etc.) and the central vertical pipe support of the first section (with ball within the socket of the ball clamp) is slid into the cylindrical and exposed anchor light socket (after the light is first removed, if necessary) and the propeller, mechanically coupled to the rotatable shaft of the motor by the flexible shaft of the device (extending from motor to propeller) is placed into the water. The motor on one end and the propeller on the other end of the connected-together pipe sections are slidably adjusted in the clamping block for balance and location and then the thumb screws tightened. Angular positioning of the first section (and thus the connected drive and driven sections) is also effected, again, through the adjustability of the clamp block around the ball of the vertical support pipe. Then, activation of the motor, by a simple switch, will cause the drive shaft of the motor to be electrically (or other fuel) connected to a source of power which causes the motor's shaft to rotate which causes the flexible shaft attached to the shaft of the motor to rotate which causes the propeller to rotate, the latter connected to the other end of the flexible drive shaft. The propeller can be height adjusted in the water by movement of the central tube/pipe with respect to the vertical pipe support since the two are connected together in a ball and socket mechanism—secured yet adjustably so by the thumb screws of the clamping mechanism.
The vertically extending pipe support is configured to have a universal size and fit for standard marine light sockets. The present invention is thus designed to be utilized in substantially any size boat (preferably up to about 26 feet in length) because it allows the pipe support to be secured into quite universal and conventional, on-board, marine standard light sockets. This makes the invention extremely versatile, useful and a manufacturer and seller need only stock the standard size and the same can be used in wide variety of boat sizes. The present invention eliminates the need to make and stock different models for use with many different vessels, since the standard model fits all vessels with an anchor light socket, but alternative makes and models can be provided for, too. The only “extra” to be fitted for a particular boat is likely to be the need for one or more of the center section(s), the extra piece of pipe or tubing which lengthens the distance between the motor on the drive section and the propeller on the driven section.
Preferably the vertical support post is made of metal, but can be provided with a plastic end cap on its end to facilitate sliding into and attaching the pipe support into the light socket. The cap can be configured so as not to impact upon or with the electrical contacts within the cylindrical recess of the anchor lighting sockets. This vertical post of the present invention is the fulcrum point of the assembled together long tubing consisting of multiple pipe segments, having one end with the small battery-powered motor and the other end having the propeller—the drive shaft of the motor being connected to the rotation of the propeller by a flexible or solid drive shaft passing internally of the tubes/pipes or supported beneath the same.
The drive section, holding the motor on one end, is preferably a simple tube or pipe with a preferred length of about 1 foot. The next or first section comprises approximately three feet in length of tubing (the same internal and external diameter tubing as in the drive section) with a female to male coupling allowing the drive section to fit to the first section, much like the assembly of pipes in a home and conventional vacuum cleaner. Additional center section(s) is(are) available, identical to the first section, which can be added in case of the need to lengthen the present invention for a particularly high-in-the-water boat. The driven section of the tubes/pipes (at the distal end of the device, i.e., opposite the motor or drive section and adjacent the first section (and center section(s), if provided) with the pipe support and clamping block comprises another pipe or tube section, approximately three feet of piping or tubing with another male coupling to female coupling to the distal end of either the first or center section(s) (screw threads, bayonet coupling, détente and sockets, etc. or by use of slip fit different diameter sections, like a vacuum cleaners' pipe sections can be coupled together to form a long set of connected pipes, male fitting with female connection). Connecting the distal end of the first section or the center section(s) and the proximal end of the driven section, where those sections couple together, can be a water-tight “O-ring” to lock the pipe pieces together without water getting therein at the point of connection. At the distal end of the driven section (the section of the device opposed to that holding the small motor) is the propeller. The propeller is secured to the rotatable (flexible or solid) shaft which is secured on its other end to the rotatable shaft of the motor. Preferably, a cage-like guard surrounds the propeller (like a household fan guard surrounding the rotatable fan blades of a household electric fan) the cage-like propeller guard being a safety mechanism to protect against injury but also ensuring that the propeller does not become fouled or overly come into contact with weeds, tall grass, sand, reef, etc. which would tangle or damage the propeller and prevent the motor and propeller from being effective for their intended purpose. The entirety of the flexible or solid shaft, extending between the output shaft of the motor and the input shaft or coupling of the propeller (the propeller being preferably attached and secured over the distal end of the flexible shaft) is secured in a basic parallel manner within or external to the telescopic pipes. If the drive shaft is external to the tubes/pipes, it is held beneath the tubes/pipes by small metal supports or rings (like a shower curtain held to a shower rod) to hold the drive shaft parallel yet beneath the pipes to allow it to rotate so that the rotation of the shaft of the motor is imparted to the rotation of the flexible shaft which is imparted to the propeller. The rings hold and support the external flexible shaft (which dangles beneath the pipe segments) along the length of the connected pipes and allows rotation of the flexible shaft while holding the same in alignment with the pipe segments. As the preferred embodiment, however, the flexible drive shaft extending between motor and propeller is housed within the center bores of the drive section, the first section, the center section(s), if provided, and the driven pipe section.
Simple connecting mechanisms, preferably slide in and out connectors, screw connections, bayonet connections, ball and détente mechanisms, etc. can be provided for securely attaching all three (sometimes four or five) pipe sections of the present invention so that no tools are required for quick deployment and for easy collapsing, after use, for storage. This is important as a goal of the invention is for quick, easy and efficient use when a boat is on the water and primary engine or power failure is unexpected. Quick and effective deployment is highly beneficial. After use, the present invention can be collapsed (by disconnecting or mere telescoping of the pipe sections) so that each pipe piece can be stored in a small space with their lengths basically parallel and adjacent to the other pipe pieces (conserving length of the device when not in use). In this way, the device can fit in many places in and on a boat (even under seat cushions) where other items are stored, e.g., life vests. The overall device, when collapsed does not occupy much space at all, since the longest piece is only approximately three feet in length.